


The Bug, the Birds, and the Rose

by Quinntessellate (TheBlackQuinn)



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/F, Post-Gold Morning, Pre-Canon, Pre-Volume 1 (RWBY), The Branwen Tribe (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackQuinn/pseuds/Quinntessellate
Summary: Khepri died.But Taylor woke up in Remnant.Maybe it's time for her to start fresh and begin anew.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	The Bug, the Birds, and the Rose

Two shots fired. The bullets hit her like gentle kisses.

Khepri died.

* * *

Raven didn’t expect her day to go like this.

First thing in the morning, the chieftain of the tribe woke her and Qrow up to tell them that they had the “honor” of attending Beacon Academy on behalf of the great Branwen tribe. He, along with a couple of the older bandits, even personally escorted them out of the camp, leading the two out with guns pointed at their backs.

“Fuck you, you old fart! You just want to get rid of us!” Qrow protested, before being shoved by one of the bigger bandits towards a clearing leading into the forest. The chieftain only laughed.

“Think of it as a learning experience, kid. Hell, it actually is one.” He chuckled, then motioned towards Raven, who had been silently fuming while this was all happening. “You gonna start crying too?”

“You know we’ll just return, right?” she said through gritted teeth. “We’re going to kill you when we get back.”

“Tch,” the old man spat. Raven grunted as he struck her face with the back of his hand. “Make your threats when you’re actually stronger.”

He signalled his men to let the twins go, just outside of the forest.

As the gates closed behind them, Raven swore she would take that bastard’s head herself.

“Come on, Ray, we can sneak in once it gets dark,” Qrow growled. He clenched his fist as he looked towards the closed wooden doors. “Let’s show him we don’t need any dumb training to beat his ass.”

A sigh. “You think the rest of the tribe’s just gonna let that slide? Sure, maybe together we could take him, but with those old dogs around him all the time? We’d be dead before we touched a hair on his head.”

Raven punched her brother on the shoulder. “Come on. We should get going before someone else sees us. Huntsmen aren’t exactly known for being friendly towards Branwens. Do you want to know what those pricks do to people like us?”

Qrow huffed as his twin marched forward, head held high like a proud chicken.

“I want you to not give up like a little coward,” he muttered under his breath. After a few moments, he followed warily.

* * *

“Not that I’m questioning your oh so great wisdom or anything,” Qrow said, as they walked past the same familiar scenery they’ve been seeing for the last few hours. “But you do know the way to the port, right? The old creep told you the directions before he kicked us out.”

Raven’s face flushed. “Shut up! All the trails look the same!”

She stopped stomping her way through the forest and kicked a rock towards Qrow. The boy only chuckled as he moved his head out of the rock’s path. He was more relaxed now, after the initial fury at being expelled involuntarily out of his tribe. Now he was just... bored.

“Are we at least heading in the same direction?”

“Yes! ... I-I think.”

Qrow laughed even harder. Raven popped her knuckles, ready to give this insolent little shit a piece of her mind, when she spied something dark from the corner of her eye.

Her first thought was that it was a Grimm, but its silhouette was too slender for one. No, this was a person. A person lying just off the trail.

“Shut up. Stop laughing.” Raven suddenly sounded stern. She pointed towards the unmoving form. “Someone’s there.”

Qrow turned his head, looking where his sister pointed somewhere behind him. Just past the first couple of trees, on the bare forest dirt, was a girl sleeping. He glanced at Raven, who gave him the go ahead to get closer.

As he approached to get a clearer look at the girl, he noticed that she’d been wearing armor. Was she a huntress? What the hell was she doing then, taking a nap deep in bandit territory?

The twins crouched beside the mystery girl, inspecting her, checking if they can take anything of value. She was about their age, maybe a bit older. Her hair was a beautiful black that seemed to shine, and her face, though plain, was pretty, a stark contrast to the rest of her beaten, worn body. What stood out the most was her lack of a right arm, only a clean stump in its place. Raven would have assumed she was dead, if it wasn’t for the steady rise and fall of her chest.

“Should we put her down before she wakes up?” Qrow asked, already removing his iron sword from its sheath.

“NO!” Raven raised her voice, to both her and her brother’s surprise. Qrow smirked at his sister.

“What’s this? You going soft, sis?”

“It’s not that, you moron,” Raven muttered. She put a hand on the girl’s forehead. Her temperature was cool, cooler than a sick person’s would be, at least. “I want to see what this huntress was doing, taking a rest in a place like this.”

“You are going soft. I can’t believe it!” Qrow 

“Qrow, for fuck’s sake, shut up!”

A groan. The twins stopped bickering, surprised. The girl had woken up, presumably because of the two.

Her eyes opened. Two golden orbs stared out at the cloudy midday sky. Eventually, her gaze settled on the siblings before her.

“W-Where am I?” Her voice was rough, like it hadn’t been used for a very long time. Her speech was slow, as if she didn’t know what to do with her mouth.

Qrow was the one who answered.

“Are you serious? You’re in Anima, huntress,” he laughed harshly. “Not some free for all inn at your disposal.”

“Speaking of which,” Raven cut in. She glared at the other bandit. “You mind telling us how you got the great idea of falling asleep here?”

The huntress appeared to be even more confused. She sat up, clutching her head with her only hand. She turned to Raven, looking her eye-to-eye.

“Where’s Anima?”

Now even Raven was starting to get ticked off. She was willing to take it slow with this mystery girl at first, but she was having none of this pretend ignorance.

She grabbed the girl by the collar and pulled her close. “Listen, we don’t have time for your dumb theatrics. You’re obviously a huntress, judging by that outfit you’re wearing! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”

The girl looked down, as if struggling to put the words to say together. Finally, she turned to Raven, eyes watery.

“My name is Taylor a-and I... that’s... that’s all I know.”

* * *

The sun was shining in Patch. Not a cloud in the sky, the birds were singing, the air was cool, and all was well.

Underneath the Valean sun, Summer Rose woke up from a long dream. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly.

Remnants of her dream still lingered, and she was rightfully confused about the strangeness of that vision.

“Who the heck is Khepri?”


End file.
